


Stay

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Cas, Forbidden Love, In Love Cas, Interspecies Prejustice, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, Rimming, Smut, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Dean’s pack doesn't accept Cas, but Dean doesn’t want him to leave, and makes him promise not to leave.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Rimming





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
_They didn’t want him here._  
  
“Ahhh…” Dean bit down teasingly on his lover’s left nipple.  
  
_They had made their disdain of him quite clear._  
  
“Ohh…” Dean licked down his stomach. His tongue rounded his lover’s belly button before he dipped it in as his large and strong hands massaged and groped at his sharp and enticing hip bones. His calloused and working hands made his skin tingle, and sent goosebumps throughout his body as Dean’s rough fingers touched and traced his body with abandoned greed.  
  
_They felt he soiled and tricked their head Alpha._  
  
“Mhhh…” Dean nipped and licked at his thighs. His hot breath drove him wild as he panted and let him spread his legs wider as his mouth inched closer to his most sensitive place. He buried his fingers in Dean’s spiked hair and pulled and tugged, needing to touch.  
  
_They had threatened and intimidated him with their much bigger forms._  
  
“Dean!” The Alpha sat up and pulled his hips up before he lapped hungrily at his slick wet hole. He moaned and gasped as Dean swirled his wicked tongue about his twitching hole, and slid it inside of him in deep and fast successions before he buried his face there, tongue swirling inside of him.  
  
_They wanted him gone so their Alpha had to pick one of their own to mate._  
  
“Yes! Yess!” Dean hummed possessively against him as his mouth suckled his hole and made the pink muscle quiver. Dean licked over his hole, his tongue dancing around its edges before he plunged back into the sweet, slick, dripping hole. He hummed in pleasure as he couldn’t get enough, chin covered and eyes red with hunger as he ate his lover’s fluttering hole.  
  
_They wanted their Alpha to throw him away._  
  
  


“Dean… Dean...ah, ah!” Dean held his legs wide open over his shoulder as he devoured him. The light stubble on Dean’s face teased his sensitive skin, and his legs trembled in their obscene positions as the fire inside of his veins coursed through him. It made him see stars as he came with a shout, untouched and with Dean’s tongue buried inside of him.  
  
_They didn’t care that he loved their Alpha, and that the Alpha cherished him in turn._  
  
“You belong with me, Cas. Promise not to leave, Omega.” Dean’s voice was filled with unadulterated adoration and wanton lust. He moved over Castiel’s wrecked and pliant form, having lowered the Omega’s legs down, and sealed his lips in a fierce and desperate kiss. Castiel’s hands greedily roamed over Dean’s neck and shoulders as they kissed in deep and dizzying gasping kisses. Dean nipped at his lips, his jaw, and down to his neck, and grazed his sharp canines against his mating gland. The Alpha’s hands roamed his body, grasping and needy, and melted every inch of him with the heat of his love for him.  
  
_They would have to accept him._  
  
“I promise, Dean,” Castiel pledged, as his lover’s eyes, intense, expressive and ever so green, looked down at him with sheer love and smiled at him. The Omega Cat could never leave his Alpha Wolf; Dean owned his heart and soul. The lovers kissed leisurely, with long, open-mouthed panting kisses as they mapped out each other’s mouths, and relished in their mingled potent, happy, and aroused scents as the crickets sang outside.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

**End**


End file.
